Wild Times
by XxLILDreamerxX
Summary: Things have gotten a lot more rowdy now that Erza is back and Lucy the celestial mage joined, but just wait until SHE comes back! a GrayXOC fanfic, some hints of NaLu later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own fairy tail, sadly TT^TT

"Come on Lukian! We're almost there! I wonder if anything happened when we were gone?" a bark was the only reply.

* * *

It was like any usual day in fairy tail, Natsu was in a fight with Gray who had currently stripped down to his underpants. They were fighting fire with ice causing a ruckus around the boistrous guild until the legendary scarlet Titania presence got them to hug each other and insist they were the best of friends waiting for Erza to turn her back so that they can continue the fight. Lucy who had been watching from afar sighed to herself. Her recent quest  
with Natsu exhausted her, but the rent must be paid this month.  
Sighing again she lifted her drink to her mouth to down the juice that Mira made her. "It's gotten more rowdy here now that Erza is back." Lucy turned her head slightly to spot out the source of noise, it was one of the fairy tail members whose name she couldn't remember "it has hasn't it? But just wait until she's back with her partner then it would get even louder!" his companion chuckled next to him "ah you mean- yeah your right, bless her. She's on a mission with her partner right? I wonder how's she doin' she's been gone for a while now..." the man trailed off, suddenly perked up and started talking about a cute, young girl with bunches that he saw near the lake and how big her jugs were. Sighing again Lucy turned her head. Men. All they think about is the opposite gender and their breasts.

She paused again and wondered who this girl that was on a mission with her partner. She looked up and saw Mirajane "Ne, Mira is there someone else who belongs to the guild that I haven't met yet?" she asked looking at the white haired model that stood behind the bar. Mira opened her mouth about to speak until a familiar voice cut in "Oi Droopy-eyes! Just give up already, Im waaay stronger than you!" yelled the flaming Natsu fire ready in his hands "in your dreams flame head!" Gray brought his hands together ready to form whatever ice weapon needed. As they were about to start attacking each other, the guild doors swung open "Im back~!" a sing song voice ran through out the guild making everyone pause what they were doing including the two fighting mages.  
Lucy looked over to the door to see who the voice belonged to. At the door way stood a young woman most likely at the age of 18. She had caramel blonde hair that reached down to her lower end which was tied up at the nape of her neck. Her emerald green eyes which held kindness, gentleness and love within the as she gazed into the room, on her right eye, Lucy noticed, she had a strange scar from the bottom of her eye brow to the top of her cheek bone. The girl's clothing was even stranger than the scar, she wore brown pants that were cropped just below the knee, a white camisole top where the straps were split into two, she wore dark sandals and around her ankle was a golden ankle bracelet with little bells. But that wasn't the strange part, around her waist the girl wore a bright red sarong with some kind of pattern with a sun on it, around her wrist she wore many brightly coloured beaded bracelets and around her neck was a pendant with a medium sized tooth on the end with several bright beads around it and with several, what Lucy suspected, small brightly coloured feathers.

The girl walked into the room heading toward Mira with a warm smile on her face. "Hey Mira!" the girl greeted sitting on one of the bar stools slightly swaying her feet much how a child would. "Welcome back Shelia, Lukian. I hope your quest went well, although you look like you have been in a few fights..." indeed Shelia did, she had several marks across her face and on her arms "oh, these? Heehee I fell down some steps earlier 'cause I wasn't looking but im okay now!" Shelia said. She asked for a drink for her and this 'Lukian' guy who Lucy could not see and then she noticed Lucy "Oh! Hello! Are you the new recruit? The Name's Shelia!" Shelia held out her hand towards Lucy and smiled, in return Lucy took Shelia's hand into her own and shook it "Lucy, my names Lucy." She smiled at Shelia  
"Lucy…that's a nice name! I hope we can be friends! Oh and this is Lukian!" Shelia motioned her hand down to her side. Lucy's eyes followed her hand until her sight landed on something fluffy. It was a great. Big. Dog. Or was it a wolf? It looked big enough to be! Shelia's voice snapped out of her trance "Don't worry! Lukian is a good wolf so he won't hurt anyone unless I tell him to or if he thinks it the right thing to do, Lukian is really friendly!" She ensured, Lucy must had a face full of worry and mistrust when she looked at the wolf, Lucy relaxed believing the girl.

well that's it so far! please rate and review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update! i had a visit from writers block and it just would not leave, not only that i had to revise for two maths exams as its the subject i fail at, but as of today there over! anyways enough of my complaining, on with the story!

I do not own Fairy tail, all i own is my own character Shelia and Lukian :3

* * *

"Yo, Shelia, Lukian! You're finally back, took ya long enough!" greeted Natsu as he walked towards the chatting girls, Erza and Gray close behind. Shelia looked over towards the salmon haired fire Dragon slayer and grinned "Hiya Natsu, Gray, Erza! I was just talking to Lucy about Lukian!" hearing his name, the tamed wolf looked up from his bowl of water and nuzzled his master's leg affectionately. Shelia giggled as the soft warm fur tickled her bare leg.  
"How come you took so long Shelia, you left before me… you didn't get into too much trouble did you?" Erza directed at Shelia eyeing her wounds on her arms and face. Shelia shook her head, her bangs fell messily over her forehead  
"No, the thieves weren't that hard to take down; I ended the battle pretty quickly. It was finding the thieves hide out and getting back. The thieves threw of Lukian scent somehow and the road was blocked on the way back." she simply stated as she drank her strawberry milk. "Well it's good to have you back Shelia" Gray commented, patting her on the head affectionately. Lucy noticed this act but pushed the thought away, it's nothing right?

It had been three days since Shelia and Lukian returned, Lucy became fast friends with the two. Lucy walked into the guild one morning only to be greeted by the guild members involved with one of their infamous whole - guild fights. She sighed and dodged stray attacks as she walked to the bar where Mira was cleaning out some beer mugs, smiling gently. "Good morning Lucy" she greeted as Lucy sat down in her usual spot "Morning, im not going to ask what set of the fight"

she sighed shaking her head as she glanced at the riot. Lucy spotted Natsu who was arguing with Gray as usual, only to see Elfman come up and start shouting nonsense about being a man. Turning back to Mira Lucy started up an idle conversation, on some occasions, dodging a stray attack. "Good morning!" chirped a voice behind Lucy along with a familiar bar turning, Lucy saw Shelia with Lukian by her side and smiled warmly "good morning, how are you?" Lucy asked as Shelia slipped next to her. "Fine. Geez, the guild is so loud! I heard the fighting halfway down the street!" Shelia whined as she placed her head on the bar counter, Lucy just smiled as Mira giggled gently.

Suddenly out of nowhere Shelia was knocked out of her seat and landed on her butt. "Ouch!" she yelped turning to see what knocked her out of the seat, only to see a fellow guild member, who Lucy vaguely remembered went by the name of Yuji, standing there grinning like a mad man "HA! Not so tough now wild girl" he taunted as Shelia pouted as she got up and dusted herself down "What did ya do that for!?" she demanded " Cause I felt like it, what are you gonna do about it" he asked as he sent another powerful blast towards, missing her as she swiftly dodged it growling. "Stop it Yuji, im not in the mood for fighting" she growled "Awww, the wild girl doesn't want to fight?" he smirked as yet again he sent more powerful blasts towards her. Shelia managed to dodge all of them but the last and she was sent flying. Lucy gasped as Shelia managed to turn herself in mid-air and landed her all fours. "Yuji…." She snarled warningly as he sneered at her, preparing to aim at her again. Tutting to herself she braced herself and swiftly moved out of the way, and then rushed at Yuji quickly, surprising him and made him of balanced. Shelia threw a punch at him squared in the chest and knocked the wind out of him before he could retort a loud voice echoed through the room

"ENOUGH!" everyone stopped fighting and turned to the source of the loud command and their eyes fell on a small, strangely dressed man, it was their guild leader Makarov. Everyone waited to see what her was going to say next as he opened his mouth to speak "…..that is all" most of the guild member grumbled quietly whilst others sulked at the fact of being yelled at by their leader who was usually quite relaxed but they didn't dare oppose him, he can be a scary man! "Humph, not bad wild girl, I will let you of this time." Yuji said as he stalked of whilst Shelia blew a raspberry at his back and turned on her heels to return to her seat. "Are you okay Shelia?" Lucy questioned worriedly "Yeah, im okay!" Shelia chirped "Yuji wants to fight everyone to try and prove that he is the strongest and this time I guess it was my turn to be fought, although as you can see that he didn't get very far." Shelia suddenly burst out laughing "I just can't wait to see… when he tries to defeat Erza… he is going to get is ass kicked so badly!" Shelia gasped out between fit of laughter. Lucy joined in with the laughter as the two of them pictured Yuji being defeated by Erza with a great big bump on his head, much like what you see in cartoons.  
"Hey, what are you girls giggling at?" Gray came up behind them smiling. "Um, Gray" Shelia choked out "Hmm?" "You're not wearing any clothes again…" she pointed out, yelping Gray rushed off trying to find his clothes. "Seriously, Gray always does this, im surprised the town people haven't complained" Shelia giggled at the sight of Gray in his underwear frantically rushing around trying to find his clothing. "Have you known Gray long then?" Lucy asked curious. "Yup, I've known him since we were little, he was the one who actually brought me here" Shelia smiled gently as she scratched Lukian's ear. Lucy opened her mouth to speak when once again they were interrupted "Lucyyyy~ im bored." A familiar voice whined. Natsu walked up to Lucy rested his head gently upon her which made her blush furiously. "Hey Natsu! Why don't we all go on a mission! I wanna go on a mission with guys as I haven't went on with you lot for ages!" Shelia exclaimed her face lighting up like a child on Christmas day; Natsu mirrored her face exactly at the thought of going on a mission "Alright!" He exclaimed "Ah! But can I pick it?" Shelia asked as she got up "Sure! Make sure to pick one where we can get a lot of money, oh but don't pick a boring one!" He said as he dashed off to find Happy and to pack. Shelia skipped off to the request board with Lukian by her heels, Lucy watched Shelia as she frowned at the board her lips moving. Shelia turned towards the direction where she came out and beckoned Lucy over.  
"Hey Lucy, what does that say?" she pointed to a sentence on a sheet "Okay…? It says 'Please if possible can we have the aid of the wizards as we desperately need them'…" Lucy glanced at Shelia as she frowned again "thank you…and that?...um…Kid-kid…kidnapped….um…" Lucy felt sorry for the girl "Kidnapped the town's children and demanded ransom of a million jewels, we do not have the expense to pay and they threatened to kill the children if we did not pay within two weeks, please help us. Signed the mayor of Flora town." The reward was 800,000 jewels that would be enough for the rent for god knows how long! "Ohhh. Okay! Let's have this one! We got to help them and they pay is good…right?" Shelia said looking at Lucy "hmm? Oh, yeah." She reassured. Shelia went off to find Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza but Lucy grabbed her arm before she disappeared "Hey, Shelia" Lucy started "I don't want to sound nosy but can you read?"

* * *

well, thats it for now, i will try and upload more chapter quickly and i will also try and make them longer, please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again! I'm so sorry for the late update! please enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail, all that belongs to me is my own characters Shelia and Lukain!

* * *

"Hey, Shelia" Lucy started "I don't want to sound nosy but can you read?" Shelia opened her mouth to answer when Natsu called excitedly "Hey! Have you picked a request?!" Shelia grabbed the request of the board and rushed over to Natsu, waving it in the air as she went. "Yup! Some Kidnappers took the towns children and want a ransom!" she stated as Erza and Gray walked over, ready to go, "Oi! Lucy, you coming or what!?" Natsu demanded as he went over and took her by the hand, instantly making her blush "Y-yeah…" she trailed off, making a mental note to carry on the conversation with Shelia later.

"Urgh, I feel so sick~" Natsu whined from his seat as the group sat on the train, heading to the town that posted the request. "Hang in there Natsu, we will be there soon!" Happy reassured him, concern in his face. After another half an hour of moaning and groaning from Natsu, the train stopped at the station, much to Natsu's relief. "Where do we go now?" Shelia asked, looking over Ezra's shoulder, trying to see the map "It would be a two hour walk, but if we take the Magic-Four-Wheeler, then we would get there in ten minutes." She stated as Natsu whimpered at the suggestion. "Well, it would be easier, but what about Natsu? I don't think he can take anymore…" Shelia piped up, now sitting on some of the luggage, petting Lukian's head gently. "Well, I can always give Natsu some of my special medicine…"Erza cracked her knuckles making Natsu sit up in terror. After quantities of persuading by Lucy and Happy, some insults thrown back and forth between Natsu and Gray and a few barks from Lukian, the gang was speeding along in the Magic-Four-Wheeler, with Natsu knocked out in the very back. When they reached the town, the sight they saw was not what they expected. Doors where shut, streets were empty and not a single sound came from anywhere, when they reached the mayors house, they were greeted by a small thin, greying man. "Thank you, Thank you for coming!" He exclaimed as he poured the group some drinks "We got your request and came as soon as we can, can you tell us when the Kidnaps started?" Erza questioned, setting herself down on a posh looking sofa. "Yes, it was about two weeks ago, it was the odd child at first, so the police in the town started investigating, but you see…we are not a magic using town." He paused as he set down his cup shakily onto the saucer "More and more children started to disappear and the head investigator was baffled on how they managed to disappear under their noses. Then a man walked to the town centre and stated that he stole the children, and how we would get them back by doing what he says…" the mayor trailed off, allowing Gray to speak up "Can you tell us what this man looked like?" the mayor shook his head "No, his face was covered in a bright red head scarf, and the rest of his body was covered in a black cloak, he was a very tall man though, very tall. Anyway, we did what the man said, it was just small simple things really such as paying a bit more on the rent and to send it straight onto him, but then he demanded more and more…and then about four days ago he said that he will kill the children if we do not pay the ransom of a million jewels, even if we put all the money we have, it's not enough! We can barely get by as it is because he demanded we cut any connections with other towns!" he exclaimed, breaking down into tears. Shelia got up from her seat and cradled the sobbing man as thick tears ran down his face "Don't, you worry Mr Mayor, sir" Natsu burst out, standing up and clenched his fists "Whoever did this, we will find him and make them pay!" He exclaimed, fire burning in his eyes. "Did at any point the man send a note?" Shelia asked gently as she rubbed the Mayors back soothingly "N-no, h-he just called. W-why?" He choked out between sobs "Never mind, it's just a thought I had" she replied soothingly.

The Mayor calmed down from his outburst and gave them the directions to the inn that they would be staying in for free "Hey Shelia" Lucy called as Shelia was jumping onto one of the beds supplied "Hmm? What's wrong Lucy?" Shelia replied, voice slightly muffled as her face was buried into the pillow "Why did you want to know if the kidnappers sent a note?" Lucy questioned confusion over her face "Oh!" Shelia sat up and crossed he legs "because everyone has a particular scent right? If the kidnapper sent the note then his scent would be all over it." She explained, waving her hands around whilst she talked "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Lucy pressed on, she was really confused now "You see, although most wolves can only smell from two to three kilometers Lukian's sense of smell is amazing, if he could smell the note the kidnapper sent, then he would be able to track the smell back to its owner, do you get what I mean?" she finished "Yeah, I see" Lucy smiled as Erza walked into the room the three girls, not forgetting one wolf, was going to share during the request. "We are going to start early tomorrow so we should get to bed soon ok?" she asked, transforming into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Shelia and Lucy agreed and climbed into bed as well as they have already changed into their sleeping clothes. silence fell onto the room apart from the gentle and strangely soothing snores coming from Lukian, remembering the earlier conversation she had with Shelia, Lucy turned to see if Shelia was still awake "Hey Shelia..." she whispered, trying to not disturb Erza "Hmm?" she replied sleepily " Earlier you struggled to read the request, um, can you read at all?" she asked "Hm, not really, I can just about read simple words but that's all, the words look all jumbled up to me, but Erza and Mira help me and Gray helps me too..." she answer, her voice trailing off as she fell asleep, curled up to Lukian, Lucy followed her to dream land within the matter of minutes.

By seven in the morning the gang was up and ready to find this mysterious man who threatened the town "Right, we should ask all the parents of the missing children about what exactly happened and any other information they may have" Erza said, taking charge. Shelia and Gray, along with Lukian, went to all the houses of the parents lived in, after three hours of no possible information to use to find the children the three visited the last house on their list. The house belongs to a Mr and Mrs Eldswhich. "Um, I that right now you don't need people asking you even more questions about the current situation, but we need any information you could have to help us find your son and the rest of the children" Shelia said soothingly as Mrs Eldswhich sat across of her, her eyes red from the tears. "I-I'm sorry, but i don't think i know anything that could help you..." she trailed of as fresh tears spilt down her face, just as her husband walked in carrying in a tray of tea. "If it is possible, can you please hurry? My wife and I have somewhere to be." he said as he placed the tray of tea down, with only two cups, it was apparent that the two were not welcome. Gray's eyes darkened "We are just finishing off Mr Eldswhich" he stood up abruptly "We will find your son Mrs Eldswhich, don't worry, if you have anything you remember that could help use just contact us. Goodbye." and with that he walked out the door followed by Shelia who stopped and turned back, glancing at Mr Eldswhich "Goodbye, and don't worry okay?" she smiled gently and left, Lukian at her heels. "Hey Gray!"" She shouted, running to catch up with him "What on earth was all that about?" she asked, catching up to him. "It doesn't matter, i just didn't feel welcome when Mr Eldswhich walked in" he stated shaking his head slightly "Oh, so you felt that too? Mr Eldswhich is someone we should keep an eye on, my instincts are telling me" she concluded, shivering slightly because of the wind that was starting to pick up. She could never get used to the cold, noticing this, Gray wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed them gently, trying to warm her up. "T-thanks" she chattered, still shivering "I don't know why you insist on wearing the same clothing its so thin!" Gray exclaimed, glancing down at her usual outfit consisting of her thin camisole top, brown pants, red sarong and sandals along with her various unusual jewellery "I don't know why but this outfit seems right..." She mumbled, her eyes misting over.

As the three turned the corner they spotted Erza and Lucy who was walking to meet them, Lucy's eyes fell onto Gray's arm that was wrapped around Shelia "Hiya!" Shelia greeted cheerfully "Did you find anything that could help us?" Erza shook her head "No, apparently the children disappeared during the night..." "So we have nothing?" Gray asked "Well, we have to wait for Natsu and Happy, but so far we have nothing" Erza finished, worry for the children clearly on her face. The five of them went inside in the inn as the wind was starting to pick up, waiting for the return of Natsu and Happy. They waited, and waited and waited. By two in the afternoon, Natsu and Happy still haven't returned and they started to worry "Where the hell is that idiot flame head!?" Gray grumbled as he paced, obviously worried behind his words. Just as the words left his mouth, Natsu burst into the room, Happy following behind "Hey!" he greeted "Natsu, where have you been? We were worried about you!" Lucy exclaimed as she rushed over to him "Chill Luce, we just followed a lead we got!" he put his hands up in front of him in defence "Well, what was this lead?" Erza questioned "Well, one parent saw their child actually go missing." he started as he sat down "And they said that no matter what they did, the child wouldn't listen to them and they carried on walking, almost like if they were in a trance" Natsu paused, stroking Lukian "Go on!" Shelia demanded impatiently "alright calm down! Anyway, the father followed their daughter as she walked through the town, as he got to the corner that she turned, she was gone. And the father was only 2 minutes behind." he finished "So, the kidnapper...must of used magic then?" Lucy pondered "If he uses magic then that must have been the reason why the town's police people couldn't get any leads!" Shelia exclaimed. Erza nodded "The mayor did say that this is not a magic town, so the kidnapper couldn't be one of the residents here..." she said "hmm that's true, but me and Gray visited the parents of a boy named Tom Eldswhich, and his father was in a rush to stop us from asking question, and he was very nervous" Shelia explained "Yeah but different people handle these situations in different ways Shelia" Lucy piped up "Hmph, I still think he is involved somehow, my instincts are telling me!" Sheila retorted stubbornly as Lukian whined in agreement.

* * *

That's it for now! sorry if Natsu is OOC, i think he would be calm in these sort of situations and would actually act like this, but that's my opinion anyways! Please Rate and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update! School is being mean at the moment and I'm drowning in course work and GCSE exam revision, im supposed to be revising for shinigami knows how many subjects but yeah, on with the story! I do not own Fairy Tail, all that belongs to me are my own characters Shelia and Lukian.

* * *

Shelia gazed up at the stars as she laid on top of the roof of the town hall, her emerald-green eyes reflected the brightness of the stars as she lay there in silence. As she laid there her memory went over the plan that she was supposed to follow.

*Flashback*

_"Okay, let's go over it one more time." Ezra said firmly, standing by a map of the town that the mayor had lent them. "Shelia and Lukian are to go to the center of the town-" "Which is where the town hall is~" Piped up Shelia childishly, interrupting Ezra "Yes...Grey and Natsu, along with happy will go to the east of the town which is the location that had been reported to be where the children disappeared at and Lucy and I will wait here for any signals. If you see anyone suspicious, as all the town people have been told to stay indoors, send a signal to everyone and we will get there as fast as we can, do you understand?" She asked, her facing clearly telling everyone she doesn't want to waste any time. "Yes!" they chorused._  
*Flash back-end*  
That was five hours ago and now it was nearing midnight and nothing had happened, Shelia had climbed on-top of the roof, scaring the mayor, whilst Lukian sat in the shadows, his ears alert waiting for any sound of movement. Shelia closed her eyes and sighed mentally. She hoped that the children were alright. Suddenly, Shelia's well-trained ears picked up Lukian's soft growl. she abruptly sat up, desperately trying not to make any noise as she crept to the edge of the roof and peered down. standing in the middle of the street was a cloaked man who was muttering something. Crouching down Shelia flicked her left hand and then placed both her hands to her mouth and cupped them, as she blew through her fingers, producing a sound like an owl hooting, Lukian's ear perked up at the sound. His master and partner had signaled him to hunt, but not attack. Crouching down, Lukian waited for the cloaked figure to make its move...  
"Hey, Ezra..." Lucy started, as she looked away from the window "Why did you say its best if Shelia and Lukian went to the center instead of the others?"

"That's because Shelia and Lukian are best suited for the hunting down part of this" Ezra looked across to Lucy who had puzzlement across her face. "I see, so you haven't seen yet. Trust me on this. those two can handle this." Ezra smiled reassuringly. Her smile faltered as she gasped "What?" Lucy asked concerned as Ezra strode to the window and picked something up. Lucy peered over Ezra's shoulder to see what she was holding. In her hand was a purple Canterbury Bell[1].

Shelia hopped and jumped from roof to roof, her movements soundless as the Cloaked figure hurried throughout the town, stopping every now with Lukian close behind him concealed in the shadows. Suddenly a crash from behind them which made the cloaked figure panic and sprint off "Tch" Shelia muttered and she picked up speed after whistling a high pitch sound to notify Lukian about the figures sudden speed change. Moving faster, Shelia and Lukian followed the Cloaked figure each turn he made, as Shelia ran she hoped that the others had got her signal, her instincts telling her she couldn't do this alone. The cloaked led them to the edge of the town and into the woods, oblivious to the partners. As the cloaked figure slowed down Shelia could allow herself to give her body a rest from the sudden burst of speed that she didn't prepare for. With her hunting instincts aiding her, Shelia slinked behind the cloaked figure, concealed in the shadows. The cloaked figure stopped at a clearing and startled to mumble. Shelia crouched down, watching and ready to move at any moment, suddenly the floor opened and steps were revealed_. That must be why the children suddenly disappeared without a trace_ Shelia thought before following the figure down the steps. The steps went further and further underneath the ground making it difficult to see. Finally reaching the bottom the steps, Shelia wrinkled her nose in disgust as a strong and foul smell reached her nose "Urgh!" She whispered for only Lukian to hear who whined quietly in agreement. Having lost sight of the cloaked man even with their strong eyesight, Shelia and Lukian made their way through the dark and narrow corridor, senses alert for any sound or sudden movement. Shelia and Lukian continued to walk through the narrow corridor, taking in their surroundings "Hmm it's rather damp in here, Rodgersias, sanguisorbas, Geums and Lobelias would flourish here nicely..." Shelia mumbled as she looked around. As the words left her mouth, Lukian started to growl softly "Huh? What the matter boy?" She asked when all of a sudden she spotted the cloaked figure at the end of the corridor. Crouching down, Shelia made her way towards the figure with Lukian close at her heels, both of them making sure that they were not seen. Shelia hid behind a crumbled pillar as she watched the figure's actions. The door to her left opened and two young boys walked in, covered in cuts and bruises, their eyes seeming empty. "Did you find it?" A rough and low voice came from the cloaked figure, Shelia's emerald eyes widened "I knew it!" She exclaimed to her partner quietly "That's Mr Eldswhich voice! See, my instincts are always right!" She grinned in triumph. "No..." One of the children said in a monotonous voice "Damn, try again!" He yelled as he smacked one of the boys who fell to the floor. Shelia's eyes narrowed in fury and could not hide any longer. _I can't wait for the others when this man hurts children! _Shelia moved out of her hiding place and rushed towards Mr Eldswhich in blind fury with Lukian following close behind her.

Lucy and Erza followed the trail of purple Canterbury bell flowers past the town hall where they met with the other three "Have you seen Shelia or Lukian?" Lucy asked worriedly, Gray shook his head "No we were just following the trail Shelia sent us..." he said as he pointed to the trail of flowers that was behind him. "Well they couldn't have gotten far...lets continue following the trail, it looks likes it goes into the woods." Erza said firmly. The others nodded in agreement and continued to follow the trail into the woods. (A/N:I can't write fight scenes for my life so, sorry if its rubbish lol) Shelia sprung back as she dodged another attack from Mr Eldswhich, muttering incoherent words underneath her breath, lush viridian plants started to grow over the damp floor and grew at an extraordinary rate. "You made a mistake coming here!" Eldswhich snarled as he sent another blinding attack towards Shelia. A large leaf shielded Shelia from the attack, she leapt over it the leaf and ran towards Eldswhich once more "Lukian!" She bellowed, signalling to the wolf that he can finally attack. Lukian lunged at Eldswhich and clamped his jaw onto his leg, making Eldswhich scream in pain as the sharp fangs dug into his flesh "Leaf Edge!" Shelia snarled as dagger made of foliage appeared in her hand with its 'roots' twisting up her wrist. Shelia swiped at Eldswhich, successfully cutting his flesh. Before Shelia could attack again, She and Lukian was flung back into the wall behind them. Shelia hissed as the pain spread across her back, trying to get back onto her feet, Shelia's whole body froze against the cold, hard wall. Struggling against her bonds Shelia growled in frustration and anger as her partner whimpered next to her, desperately trying break free of his own bonds. "Do you think you can stop me!?" Eldswhich roared as they struggled to break free.  
"Don't even bother trying, not even the strongest Mages can break free!" He laughed as Shelia growled again "Why!? Why did you take those children!?" She demanded. Eldswhich walked over to Shelia until his face was inches from hers, their noses barely touching "Why? Do you know how pure a child's heart and soul is? With a child's purity a man can find some of the most wonderful treasures in this world." He grinned and back away from Shelia, his back facing her "And since I'm shall make you disappear from the world forever I might aswell inform your clueless and worthless being. Flora town is known for its natural floral beauty, hence the name. But legend says that a hundred years in the past this town was nothing but a wasteland, how did this town become such a lush floral beauty? In this legend it says that a great and powerful creäture bestow the people of this town with a gem, a gem so powerful that it could change the world. With that gem the towns people were able to make the waste land a livable place to live. To thank the great creäture the people built a grotto, this grotto in fact, in honor of the creäture. But word soon got out about the gem and neighboring towns wanted its power for their own needs. To keep the gem safe they hide it down here in this grotto and placed a seal around it so only those with pure hearts and souls could find the gem." Eldswhich turned to face Shelia again "Your disgusting!" Shelia spat from her place.  
"Hnn, opinions do not matter, its time for you to disappear forever anyway, goodbye brats." As Eldswhich lifted his hand to conjure the finishing blow a large arrow made of ice shot past him, narrowly missing, stunning him enough to stop his attack and break the bonds that was holding Lukian and Shelia. "W-what?" Eldswhich stepped back as the rest of the group came charging in "Gray!" Shelia exclaimed  
"How?!" Eldswhich demanded angrily "Canterbury bell flowers, that's how." Erza answered back as she stepped forward "Shelia, are you okay?" Lucy asked as she rushed towards her "Yeah..." She nodded and turned her head back towards Eldswhich, glaring fiercely. "Humph, you think that now there is more of you, you can stop me!? Think again, as more time passes by the minute, those children will find the gem and I shall have its power! Then nobody can stop me!" He said in hysterics. "Shelia, where are the children?" Erza asked over the sound of Eldswhich's laughter "The door to the left!" She replied, her answer snatching Eldswhich from his laughter. "Lucy and I will go and gather the children. Gray, Natsu, help Shelia defeat this guy!" Erza ordered as she and Lucy made their way to the door where the previous two boys entered and left from. "Gotcha!" Eldswhich face contorted evilly "Try all you want!" Eldswhuch grinned as he prepared himself for their attacks.  
After a few moments Eldswhich was soon tied up in a vast amount of vines "Let me go!" He demanded angrily as he tried to break free of their strong hold. Lukian growled and stepped closer to Eldswhich, clearly scaring him after the bite he inflicted. Shelia stalked up to the with strained man, her eyes narrow "Don't even think about it, you hurt so many people and you think you can get away free? You used children for your own greed!" she grounded out. "Come on Shelia, let's go." Natsu said as he walked away with the others following "Wait, so you are just going to leave me here!?" Eldswhich screeched whilst still trying to break through the thick, strong vines. "Umm, Yep!" Shelia turned back and smiled before skipping towards the exit with Lukian beside her.

Laughter and relief filled the town as the children were united with their parents at long last. Shelia smiled gently as she sat upon a low tree branch watching children laughing gleefully when the see the parents again whilst the parents scoop them up with joy. _I'm glad _she smiled but it soon turned into a frown as her thoughts wandered_.Mum...Dad...I wonder why MY parents are..._"Shelia!" A voice brought her out of her thoughts and made her look down "Ah, Gray!" She exclaimed happily before jumping down and landed on all fours. Gray ruffled her hair and grinned when she stood up and brushed herself down. "What you doing all the way up there then hey?" He asked "Nothing, just happy that the children can go back to their mum and dad, that's all!" She replied, choosing not to ask about her own parents. Erza approached the two and nodded "The mayor wants to ask a few questions, don't worry, he just wants to know who did this and why. Shelia, you know why, don't you?" Shelia nodded, her eyes narrowing slightly.  
Shelia and the others walked into the town hall whilst the mayor poured some tea "Now, I know the magic council has taken away the person who committed this terrible crime but they did not tell me who..." He trailed off and Erza spoke up "It was a man called Mr Eldswhich." She stated firmly as the Mayor's eyes widened in surprise "M-mr Eldswhich!? No, that can't be right. Mr Eldswhich doesn't know any magic, and I have known that man for years...and why would he take his own child!? Was Mrs Eldswhich involved? Why did he do this?" Streams of questions came out of the mayors mouth in his surprise. "It seems Mr Eldswhich knew some powerful magic that he hid from everyone, even his own wife. Mrs Eldswhich had nothing to do with this affair, and why...well Shelia is the only one who can answer." Erza replied as her eyes turned to look st Shelia along with everyone else. Shelia stammered slightly among the gaze and cleared her throat. "Um, he said that years ago a gem was given to this town by a powerful creäture, but to hide the stone they created a barrier for it that only those with a pure heart and soul could find it. Thats why he took the children, because of their pure souls and hearts." The mayor's eyes widened "But that is just a fairy tale, none of that is true! It was a story created to remind people that if you are pure, great things will come to you, and in this case the meaning of pure is kindness, generosity and fairness." The mayor explained "Hmm, that makes sense...well Eldwhich was driven by power to understand another meaning of pure." Erza concluded. "It seems so...well anyhow I am glad that the children have finally returned home, this town will now be filled with their laughter once more!" He smiled gently "Thank you, thank you so much!"

* * *

Thats that then, like I said, im terrible at writing fight scenes, so i kind cut it short a bit, if you find it unsatisfactory just tell me and i shall re-write it :3, now off to drown in more coursework and revision huurah!-not TT^TT

[1] Canterbury bell flowers means warning

Anyways Please rate and review! Opinions are always welcome!


End file.
